Go, Go, Gundam Pilots!!
by Me love tea
Summary: Sheer boredom + writers block x multiple cans of orange pop = This! What happens when you mix Gundam Wing with Power Rangers?? Need I say more? ^_~


Go, Go, Gundam Pilots!!  
Sheer boredom + writers block x multiple cans of orange pop = This!  
  
"I hate you, onna."  
"You promised not to do this!!" Quatre whined.  
That, I never said. Now, who wants to be that big blob in the test tube? What was his name?? Zortron or something?? *scratches head*  
*sigh.*  
Oi, oi...I haven't seen it in six years! Gimme a break! Now this is a whole lot easier since Rei-chan, Andi, and Squeak color coded all of you and--  
"They did *WHAT*?!"  
Right...on to the messed up fic!  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell watched boredly as his friend, Heero Yuy, went through his martial arts technique with Trowa Barton...over and *over*. Duo would much rather be at the computer or inventing something. He looked up as Relena Dorlin [AN: You expect *me* to know how to spell Relena's name?!] entered and sat down at the table with him.  
  
"Does he *ever* stop?" Relena asked, looking at the pair.  
  
"*No*." Duo replied miserably...he was bored out of his mind. Chang Wufei walked in and came over to the table where Relena and Duo were sitting. After a few minutes Trowa and Heero finished, and sat down at the table with the others. A beeping noise caught their attention and they all pulled their sleeves up, revealing those scary watches. Nodding to each, they found a secluded corner, despite the fact it *was* in school, and pushed a button. They teleported to a *magical* hanger where Hilde was running around frantically and Quatre was trying to calm her.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh!!!" She cried, running in clumsy circles. The big blob in the test tube looked down at the five .  
  
"What is it, Sally?" Heero asked.   
  
"Creepy Witch Lady Une is up to no good again!!" Quatre yelled and pointed to a crystal ball where it should random OZ soldiers running around, stepping on flowers. The five others gasped at the evil.   
  
"Lets go!" All five shouted. They took out some...uh...self-detonation devices and held them in front of them. If you haven't already guessed...I didn't think this fic through...  
  
"Suicide-boy Power!" Heero transformed into a green uniform.  
  
"Shinigami Power!" Duo transformed into a blue uniform.  
  
"Nanashi Power!" Trowa was in a red uniform.  
  
"Pacifist Power!" Quatre was in a yellow uniform, equipped with a special, happy, handy dandy, stylish, completely stupid, and useless mini skirt...Did I mention it held no purpose whatsoever?  
  
"Justice Power!" Black Uniform.  
  
"Rich Brat Power!" Pink with a mini skirty thingy.  
  
Whoosh! All five arrived in the "out-of-the-way" field of flowers.  
  
"Ready?" Heero asked with a nod. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back.  
  
"Uh...guys? Are you ready yet?" Duo asked. "The soldiers are getting impatient." Wufei nodded. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back. Wufei nodded back. Heero nodded back.  
  
"GUYS!!! WE SHOULDN'T BE NODDING!!" Quatre yelled.   
  
"Lets take this from the top." Relena sighed. "Ready? Go!"  
  
The OZ soldiers saw them and just sort of froze, then ran at them...oddly. The five attacked but the soldiers fell before they were even touched. The Creepy Witch Lady Une watched through her telescope from her God-knows-where hide-out.   
  
"Curse those gundam pilots!!" Cackling wildly the CWLU pushed a button and two missiles flew towards earth. They hit the OZ soldiers who turned into MS's and tried to step on the pilots.   
  
"Oh no! They got bigger!!!" Relena yelled. Observant, ain't she?  
  
"Quick! Call your gundams!!" Duo cried out, holding up his self-detonation device. "DEATHSCYTHE, I SUMMON THEE!!!" Nothing happened. He looked at the others who all had their arms crossed. "What?!"  
  
"Your summon thing isn't dorky enough." Relena said, flatly. Duo blinked and tried again.  
  
"SHINIGAMI SUMMON POWER!! COME TO ME, DEATHSCYTHE!!" A roar sounded over head.   
  
"Better." Relena nodded approvingly. "CRAZY ANNOYING BRAT SUMMON POWER!! COME TO ME HEEEEEEROOOOO!!!"  
  
"I'm right here...you don't have to shout."  
  
"Oh, right...ummm..." Relena pauses in thought, for a moment. "Wait...I don't *have* a gundam!"  
  
"And the light goes on!!" Wufei cried sarcastically. Relena stormed off and was promptly squished by a MS foot.  
  
"Looks like you killed her, Wu." Duo observed.  
  
"Oh darn." Heero mumbled. "Let us hold a moment for silence for the pink ranger thingy." All bow their heads in prayer. It *would* be sad if there weren't MS's in the background stomping on flowers.  
  
"Ok, everyone done?" Heero asked.  
  
"I forgot why we were doing this." Trowa replied. "In other words, sure."  
  
"Quick! Summon your gundams! We must make a colorful explosion and destroy these mechanial MS's!!" Quatre threw his hand up in the air, the one with the SD device. "PACIFIST POWER; SANDROCK I SUMMON THEE!!!"   
  
"SUICIDE POWER; WING I SUMMON THEE!!!"  
  
"NANASHI POWER; HEAVY ARMS I SUMMON THEE!!"  
  
"JUSTICE POWER; NATAKU I SUMMON THEE!!"  
  
"Hello!" Meiran popped up randomly.  
  
"Um...thats not quite what I meant..."  
  
"Hey! I got it! We have ourselves a new pink ranger thingy!" Duo tossed her a SD device.  
  
"But I hate pink...oh, all right." She muttered. "Episode zero power." la, transformy thing. "EPISODE ZERO POWER; THING THAT LOOKS LIKE TALLGEESE I SUMMON THEE!!"  
  
Whoosh. Gundams arrive. The jump in and begin battling. Several explosions and smashed flowers later, the MS's are all gone.   
  
"Yay! We saved the flowers!!" Looks around to see, that during the battle, they managed to squish/burn every flower. "Uhhh..." They all sweatdrop. The Vayate lands in front of the gundams.  
  
"I'll teach you to kill my MS's!!"  
  
"Look out! Its Creepy Witch Lady Une!" Quatre yelled. For no reason at all, they appear in her hideout...erm, *without* their gundams.  
  
"Haha! Finally I shall get my revenge."  
  
"Oi, oi...What'd *we* do?" Duo demanded.  
  
"You killed off Lord Trieze!!"  
  
"He did it!" Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Meiran exclaimed pointing at Wufei. CWLU laughed and locked them all up. Then she pulled out a candle, lit it and ran away laughing.  
  
"NO!! NO!!! THE TORTURE!!!" Quatre cried. "The poor candle...writhing in agony..."  
  
"Quatre! You must resist!! Be strong!!" Trowa yelled, dramactically.   
  
"I'm locked up with a bunch of lunatics..." Meiran muttered.  
  
"Your pretty crazy yourself...Believing to be the re-incarnated spirit of a mythlogical warrior." Wufei snapped back.  
  
"You're the one who talks to his gundam... and," She pointed a finger at him. "I'll bet you even kiss it goodnight!!"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" He demanded.   
  
"So, uh...has anyone else noticed these bars are alumminion?" Trowa asked, flicking one. It fell over almost immediatly.  
  
"Tro-wa!!" Quatre exclaimed. "You *broke* it!!! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Quick! Let us go and attempt to destroy this evil!" Heero shouted, striking a dramatic pose. He paused for a moment and began to think out loud. "Although...this *is* the first eppie...so we'll probably have this same case repeated for years to come..."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I KNOW!!!" Quatre cried, jumping up. "We'll self-detonate! That'll put an end to all this worthless fighting!"  
  
"Yeah! Great idea, Quatre!" Duo said. "Ready? All together!"  
  
The six pushed the little buttons and a huge explosion reached their ears. Dashing to the window, they all crowded around it just in time to see the Earth implode.   
  
"Hmm…It would appear it didn't work…" Trowa mumbled.   
  
"Say, wasn't there supposed to be a rather large planet there?" CWLU asked, peering over their shoulders.   
  
"Well, uhh…" Quatre searched for a response. "It kinda imploded…"  
  
"Oh." She blinked. "…Well that was my whole life…trying to destroy the Earth…now I don't have anything else to do."  
  
"Hmmm…I understand your problem." Heero replied. "We didn't have any lives outside of saving the Earth…I mean, we were going to do that until retirement."  
  
"Hmmm…" The six pilots and CWLU thought for a moment.  
  
"Wont you come in for some tea?" She asked, finally.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Love some."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
"We'll all be friends!"  
  
"Do you have any of those scrumptious biscuits?"  
  
"You have sugar, right?"  
  
The seven became good friends and lived happily-ever-after in the god-knows-where hideout.   
  
*~* End *~*  
  



End file.
